Realisations
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a dream to realise how deeply you care for someone. Jessica/Toby oneshot with onesided Nick/Jessica.


Realisations

AN: This is a Jessica/Toby oneshot. I haven't given up on Forbidden Love (I just have exams this year :-()

Toby's POV

After yet another successful victory in Gorm, we had returned to Earth for what girls refer to as a "sleepover" but I refer to it as a slumber party. Anyway, call it whatever you like. We were all sat in Nick's room; his room is bigger than mine (which isn't fair 'cause I'm the oldest) watching the Hunger Games (AN: Sorry I couldn't resist!).

We were up to the part where the little girl dies, when all of a sudden I hear a quiet sniffle. At first I thought it was Katniss because she was crying, but then I looked next to me and realised it was actually Jessica.

Nick seems to have noticed too and starts towards her, but I beat him to it. I put my arm around her, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright," I whisper soothingly. " It's not real."

"She was so young!" Jessica sobs onto my shoulder. "She must have been in so much pain."

She then looks up at me and blushes, her cheeks tinted rosy-red. Despite this, she doesn't move and to be honest, I don't want her to.

After the film ended, we all left to go to bed. I was just about to turn my door handle when a hand on my shoulder startles me, causing me to jump.

"Whoa, relax, it's only me." Jessica says, smiling at me.

"Jess, you scared me! Next time give me some warning, will ya?"

I look directly at her, only for her to look away, a rosy tint once again adorning her cheeks. She's nervous; I know cause she always fidgets when she's nervous and she keeps playing with her sleeve.

"Um, did you want something?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She exhales deeply before saying, "Well, you see, the thing is, I sort of- I mean I-I really-"

"What?" This is really driving me crazy now.

"Will this help?" Jessica says, before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I stand frozen for a few seconds, unable to react. "Good night, Toby." She says, as she walks to her bedroom (which is opposite mine). I sigh before entering my own room. My head hits the pillow almost as soon as I lay down and I fall into a deep sleep.

Dream

Where am I? That's the first thought that wanders into my head. However it soon becomes apparent that I'm at the cinema when I spot the big screen showing a romance of some description.

I look around at everyone else but they are all intent on the film. I decide to listen, then I jumped when Nick's voice sounded from the speaker.

"But what about Toby?" He asks the girl who I realise is Jessica.

"What about him? Look, Nick, I don't love him. It's always been you, right from the start." (AN: Just so you know, this is really hard for me to write cause I hate Nick/Jessica as a romantic pairing)

Nick looks deeply into Jessica's eyes, "I love you too, Jessica." They then lean towards each other, their lips meeting.

"No!" I cry out in anguish, turning my back on the screen. I cannot bear to watch anymore. Anguish and jealousy wash over me as I stalk determinedly towards the mains. I pull the nearest lever and the screen goes black. I then wake up.

I put my hand to my face which feels wet. Why would I feel this strongly about Jessica? Unless- no way, she's just a friend- unless I'm in love with her. That's it. I love her.

Jessica's POV

Dream

Obscurio's lair? What am I doing here? More importantly, how do I get out?

Obscurio's evil laughter cuts off my train of thought. I look at him then gasp. He has Toby!

"I'm not suprised the Lord of Water holds your interest, Air Lord." Obscurio says, glancing disdainfully at Toby. "You see he has strong feelings for you. Very strong, in fact. You feel the same way. You try to hide it, but it's obvious. It's just a shame he won't live to tell you how he feels."

He moves toward me, his hand caressing my face, causing me to shudder. Just then, I hear a groan behind me and turn to see that Toby is on his feet, glaring at Obscurio with absolute hatred. Immediately I realise that he is injured, and badly too. "Get away from her!" He yells, running towards Obscurio who strikes him with a dark blast, causing him to collide heavily with the rock wall of the lair.

I rush over to him, grasping his hand tightly, sobbing as his breathing becomes shallower. "I just wanted to say that- oh, how do I say this?- I- I think I love you." He says before his ocean-blue eyes dim and his body stills completely.

"No!" I sob, burying my face in his chest. "You can't be dead! Toby, wake up!" I yell hysterically. Obscurio's laughter is still ringing in my ears when I wake up.

I simply can't deny it anymore. I don't like Toby. I love him.

Next Day

Normal POV

Toby and Jessica were sat out in the garden on the lounge chairs. They were both shaken by their nightmares.

"I need to tell you something." Toby mumbles, not making eye contact with Jessica.

"Really? That's weird. So do I!"

They both look at each other.

"Well, we won't be able to decide on who should go first, so how about we tell at the same time?" Toby suggests.

"Sounds good." Jessica agrees.

"I love you!" They both say at the same time.

They both smile at one another, their love for each other evident in their eyes.

"So... when?" Jessica asks, curiously.

"I dreamt I was at a theatre and you and Nick were... Well let's just say, it made me realise that I wouldn't ever be able to bear seeing you with anyone else. How about you? "

"Obscurio killed you in my dream. When I woke up, I realised that I couldn't bear to be without you."

They look into each others eyes, sky-blue meeting ocean-blue before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Nick's POV

I smile as Toby and Jessica kissed. Lucas walks in, and grins. "Looks like that Dream Powder Razzle gave you worked a treat!" I smile, slightly wistfully. It's time to realise she just doesn't see me the same way. They look so happy together; they'd be a lot better together than apart.

"Oi, get a room, you two!" Lucas yells. The new couple take hands and run into the house, laughing in that "we're young and in love" manner.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend!" Toby protests, before looking nervously at Jessica, "That is, if you wanna be- I mean I won't force you or anything." He stutters.

"Yes!" Jessica says happily. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Lucas smiles at me. " Well, I think that's a job well done."

I nod as Jessica and Toby leave the room.

"Yeah. They'll be good together." I say, smiling.

AN: This is set after the end of Supreme Eclipse Era but before the start of Neorganic Evolution because I'm convinced that Jessica/Toby exists then (I don't care if they're only love interests. They act like a couple so in my mind, they are a couple). I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :-)


End file.
